


Ambition, Cruelty, Avarice, Revenge

by murdergatsby



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Will, Scents & Smells, Sexual Fantasy, post-mizumono
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdergatsby/pseuds/murdergatsby
Summary: Hannibal finds Will's coat while unpacking in Italy. The smell of it, of Will, spawns the fantasy of a moment he wish had happened.





	Ambition, Cruelty, Avarice, Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zombieporno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombieporno/gifts).



> I requested that someone prevent me from writing this, and instead received several ko-fi donations from [zombieporno](http://archiveofourown.org/users/zombieporno/) to do the opposite. 'Love that girl.
> 
> This is all based on Hannibal removing Will's coat from Alana's body in Mizumono, as he goes forward with his escape. That, and the fact that Hannibal is a known weirdo who likes to smell things. Title is taken from the quote "Lust is to the other passions what the nervous fluid is to life; it supports them all, lends strength to them all. Ambition, cruelty, avarice, revenge, are all founded on lust." (by Marquis de Sade).
> 
> I hope you enjoy <3

Hannibal could still see the faint stains of blood that the coat held from where it laid, folded in his suitcase. They turned the dusky brown fabric black, and caused the fibers to slick into stiff, organic shapes. The rotting-metallic smell of Alana’s vitality was vibrant, consuming the clean room with rust. However, it was no watch for the base notes of dew soaked earth that had woven themselves into the make.

He lifted the coat, and let it unfold naturally in his hands. He coned the collar over his nose, like an oxygen mask, and breathed deep. Earth and dog dander, cheap aftershave, and the acrid smell of Will’s fear were not something so easy to mask, even with death.

What Will was afraid of that night, Hannibal wasn’t sure. It  _ wasn’t _ death. If it had been death, he wouldn’t have come. 

Hannibal kept the collar to his face and let his eyes flutter shut. From just his smell, Hannibal could recreate him- as if things had gone differently, as if Will had runaway along with him, and as if he were standing just beside him and helping him unpack. He could call him forward with less, but the smell helped.

Of course, when he found his eyes open again and lowered the article, his creation faded from away from him. He could remain there- inhaling the scent of his good friend- for the rest of the night, and Will would remain too far from him to touch. The thought of that left a weight in his belly.

He raised the collar back to his face.

Will moved his hands for him, grabbing him at the wrist and telling him to put the coat aside.  _ It didn’t matter right now, they had time to unpack later. _ In that moment, all Will wanted to do was look at him; all Will wanted to do was touch him.His hands were rough and cool, following the bones of Hannibal’s wrists and the veins of his hands. He showed no interest in giving them back.

Hannibal couldn’t bring himself to look away from Will’s eyes. It had been so long since Will had been afraid to look back at him, and into him. Hannibal had forgotten what it felt like to be without all that labradorite pressing back on him. He missed their weight, their control.

Hannibal considered suggesting dinner, and considered asking Will if he just wanted to rest instead- but Will reached forward and touched at his cheek instead, bringing him to numbing silence.

Will kissed him. It wasn’t the first time, but it was the first time it had been this easy. Their first kiss had been a desperate clutch at stability, with Will’s hands tugging on the lapels of Hannibal’s suit; their first kiss was something Hannibal gently rejected, leaving Will flustered and trembling. Their second kiss was differently desperate- aggressive and passionate, the force of which taking Hannibal’s back to a wall. Hannibal didn’t want to reject him, but Will didn’t leave him the option.

This kiss didn’t have a number, and didn’t have any desperation. It was just a kiss, that left Hannibal feeling rooted in place. It was strange to him how Will’s kisses always left him feeling that way; as if he were missing something, a piece of himself, and Will simply passed it into him. Will had such a simple, powerful, and graceful presence in this way. At least, he did for Hannibal.

Will moved his hands from Hannibal’s cheek to his neck, and brought the other to Hannibal’s lower back. He pulled himself in, close, with a subtle rock of his hips as if he were preparing his dance with him. His fingertips inched under the waistband of Hannibal’s pants, and his tongue moved over Hannibal’s lips.

Hannibal opened his eyes again, and inhaled slowly. His surroundings were still clear, and the coat was still in his hands. The weight in his belly swayed, as if it were driftwood balanced on the shore.

_ “I wish you had come with me, Will.” _ Hannibal said, only out loud in the bones of his mind.

_ “I wish I had, too.” _ Will purred in response, as if just over his shoulder; as if speaking directly in his ear.

Hannibal laid the coat down on the comforter, and began to remove his tie. Will’s lips were back against his, coaxing him down onto the mattress, in a matter of seconds. 

Will’s hands pulled tight on Hannibal’s collar, lifting fabric from the skin. As soon as Hannibal’s body was stable on top of him, his palms dipped beneath the cotton and explored the planes of his chest. Buttons slid from their places as Will’s wrist parted them, a hungry groan emitting from his lips as Hannibal’s groin came to settle against his own.

Hannibal moved to kiss his chin, his jaw, and then his neck. He dragged his teeth over Will’s throat and felt him swallow; he felt him smile.

Will undid the button on his pants, then did the same to Hannibal’s. He slipped his hand beneath the open waistband and manipulated Hannibal’s cock over the satin of his boxers. Hannibal reciprocated the touch by bearing down against him- pushing his hips until the back of Will’s hand was pressing in on himself. Each time Will moved, he moved against his own hardening cock; each time he moaned, Hannibal caught it in his mouth.

Though, it wasn’t long before Hannibal was lost in the scent of Will’s neck and hair. It wasn’t long before Hannibal was panting, with arms shaking to keep him stable. Before Will, this place he could work himself up only existed through honest want to; as a show for a partner, or as means of blending. Hannibal had far too much control to become overwhelmed by physical pleasures. However, with Will, he was helpless. Will knew just how to move him, and just what to say.

A thud came from the foot of the bed, and Hannibal found his eyes stuck open and pointed at the starched pillowcases of the bed. He turned his attention down to the sound, and found the suitcase he had been unpacking to be missing.

_ “It must have fallen to to the floor.” _ He thought, while shifting his gaze to address his appearance. He was still clothed, but disheveled. His shirt hung open to his navel, and his pants were undone. His cock was hard in his own hand, and his other arm was bent against the mattress- trembling. He cleared his throat and rolled on to his back, sitting up.  _ “I should get that.” _

_ “No.” _ Will’s voice came again, gently against his ears.  _ “Leave it.” _

It was as if he could feel Will’s hands coming up from the sheets and pulling him back. He could feel his hands all over him.

Beaming with pride, Will handled Hannibal back down to the mattress with him. He pulled him by the jaw, turning him towards his lips. He raised his hips in an impatient wave, moaning as if affected. Releasing Hannibal, Will brought himself to his feet and removed his clothes. He didn’t make too much a show out of it, but he kept his eyes locked on Hannibal- devouring the shape of him, exposed and stretched out on the bed. When he was nude, he waved his finger as a signal for Hannibal to do the same.

Will returned to the bed when Hannibal was done, and straddled his hips. The heat of his thighs and ass against Hannibal’s bare skin had Hannibal tense and writhing. For Hannibal the physical feeling was fulfilling, but the visual was much more; watching Will claim him, with such passion and effortless demand, made Hannibal feel unbearably unstable. Will’s hand closed over Hannibal’s throat, and he felt as if he were collapsing in on himself. He welcomed the destruction.

Hannibal hummed to himself, a smile on his face, as he gripped into Will’s hips. Will ground down on him and swayed his body. The smile was returned, and Will slid himself up Hannibal’s stomach. His cock rested against Hannibal’s chest, hands resting on either side of Hannibal’s head, keeping him pleasantly restrained.

Will reached back with one and took Hannibal gingerly by the wrist. He lead his fingers to the cleft of his ass.

_ “Please, Hannibal.” _ He half sighed, and half moaned.  _ “I need you.” _

Hannibal took his hand back and reached for the surface of the bedside table.  _ If  _ Will had come with him,  _ if  _ Will were really here with him, Hannibal would have planned ahead for this. On the bedside table, there would have been a bottle of lubricant- right where he, or Will, had left it. He would drizzled the contents on his fingers and on Will’s ass, and work his fingers inside of him.

In reality, the spit-slicked palm of his hand would be enough to satisfy.

The first finger he eased inside of Will had him gasping and pushing back. Will continued to sway his hips, granting his growing-sensitive cock friction as Hannibal prepared his body. Three fingers spread, and Will lifted himself up to fuck himself back down on Hannibal’s hand. The sounds that escaped him walked the line of ungodly and holy. Pre-come beaded at the head of Hannibal’s cock, despite its current state of neglect.

“ _ Please. _ ”

Will removed Hannibal’s hand for him, panting with impatience. He brought himself back and down, finally sinking over Hannibal’s cock. His head fell back and a deep moan crawled from Hannibal’s belly. He dug his fingertips back into Will’s hips and let him ride his lap. 

It felt incredible to have him like this- It  _ would have _ felt incredible to have him like this. He’d be different than before, feel different, and  _ be  _ more powerful now that they were honest with each other. No more acting, no more secrets; just the two of them and the thread that binds them together.

The weight in his belly grew claws and lashed against his insides.

With a rough groan, Hannibal came. Will came with him, spilling out on his stomach. He bent down, still slowly moving his hips in circles, and kissed him. He kissed him as gently and soft as he had before, as if Hannibal was something precious to him.

Hannibal found his eyes open again all too soon. He glanced down the length of his body- his thighs open and bare, the mess he’d made of himself pooled on his stomach. In the doorway, stood Bedelia. Her eyes locked on him, burrowing into him and causing the tiniest flicker of embarrassment to rise in his chest. However, that embarrassment was easy to stifle. Bedelia had no reason to be surprised by this. It wasn’t embarrassing.

As soon as she was aware she had Hannibal’s attention, Bedelia’s eyes darted to the empty side of the bed.

“That coat looks a little small to be yours.” She said.

Hannibal let his eyes lul the direction she called for, and saw the coat where he had left it. He could  _ feel _ the mess the toppled suitcase had left on the ground, but the coat had survived the ordeal. He sat up and reached for it.

“It’s Will’s.” He stated, simply, before holding it up to his face as he had before. The same smells still lived there, at the same intensities.

Bedelia’s hard expression fell into something warry. She averted her eyes from the situation, dropped her head, and retreated back into the hall. She had no more to say.

Hannibal placed the coat aside once more, taking the time to make sure it laid nicely against the sheets. He knew he’d have Will again, someday. He hoped he would.


End file.
